Forbidden Love
by oh one
Summary: It all started with detention. Alternate universe type of story. MileyLilly
1. First Day

Miley Stewart moved to Malibu 3 years ago after her mother died. Her father thought the move would be the best for her and Jackson. Jackson didn't have such a hard time fitting in. He even had a best friend named Cooper. Miley on the other hand had few friends. Well she wouldn't exactly call them friends. They were more like people she said hi to in the hallway. She had a best friend though. His name was Oliver. He too had few friends so they got along great.

Miley was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Oliver to come over. It was their first day of High School and she didn't want to be late. Finally she heard a knock at the front door.

"About time Oliver." Miley said.

"Sorry but my mom just had to take 200 pictures of me." Oliver said shrugging.

"Why?" Miley asked confused.

"Cause its Ollie's first day of high school!" Oliver said mimicking his mom.

"Oh alright." Miley said smiling. "I'll just have my dad drop us off."

"Sounds good." Oliver said walking over to the counter helping himself to some pancakes.

* * *

They finally arrived at school and even on time. They looked around at their new school amazed at how much bigger it was than their middle school had been.

"I think I might get lost." Oliver said looking at his schedule.

"Well our first class should be right over their." Miley said leading the way.

"I can't believe you made me take theatre class." Oliver moaned.

"I heard its fun and it barely has homework." Miley said. "You should like it."

Oliver and Miley walked in class to find it to have few kids. Miley looked around and to her displeasure Amber, Ashley, and Lilly were in it.

"Great." Miley said. She looked over to find Amber, Ashley, and Lilly making fun of some poor kid.

"What?" Oliver asked not aware of what was happening.

"Look over there." Miley said pointing at Amber, Ashley, and Lilly.

"Aw man there in here." Oliver said frowning.

"Well look who it is." Ashley said smirking.

"Just leave us alone." Miley said.

"Oh you aren't so tough Stewart, so I'd beg if I was you." Amber said laughing.

"That's not going to happen." Miley said. She looked over at Lilly who hadn't said anything. "What's wrong with you?"

Lilly looked at Miley and didn't say anything.

"Yeah what is wrong with you?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing…can we go sit over there?" Lilly asked.

"Honestly Lilly we let you be our friend and this is how you act, being nice to these two freaks over here." Amber said pointing to Miley and Oliver.

Miley looked surprised. She thought Lilly was like Amber and Ashley. Lilly had just moved here last year. She instantly became friends with Amber and Ashley. Lilly didn't talk much but made fun of people here and there. But it only seemed to be the people that made fun of her.

"They didn't do anything to us." Lilly said. " So what's the point? They aren't worth our time." Lilly said adding in the last part quickly trying to sound mean.

"You're totally right, let's go sit over there." Ashley said leading the way over.

* * *

Theatre class went pretty well. Oliver had math next and Miley had science. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Miley got into science a little late and all the good seats were taken. She went to the back and saw there was one next to Lilly. (AN: they sat at tables with two seats each)

"Can I sit here?" Miley asked softly.

"Yeah sure whatever." Lilly said not even looking at her.

Miley sat next to Lilly. Lilly was staring at her nails and tapping her foot. She wondered what was wrong with Lilly. She didn't seem to mean so why was she hanging out with Amber and Ashley? She broke out of her thoughts as the teacher came in.

"Ok class take out your notebooks and start copying down the notes on the board. Oh and no talking." The teacher said as she sat down and went on her computer.

"Thanks." Miley whispered.

"For what?" Lilly asked coldly not looking at Miley.

"About earlier." Miley said slowly.

"Listen I didn't do that cause I like you or anything but you didn't start with me like other people do." Lilly said getting annoyed.

"Miley, Lilly I said no talking what don't you get? How about you continue this convocation in detention tomorrow after school?" she said writing them up.

"Thanks a lot." Lilly said angrily.

"I didn't mean to." Miley said.

"Whatever Miley." Lilly said.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day Miley thought.

* * *

Well let me know what you think 


	2. Mixed Feelings

Miley woke up the next mourning feeling pretty well until breakfast. She just realized she had detention with Lilly after school. Today was going to be rough. Lilly was probably going to give her a hard time now that she made a reason for it. She came out of her thoughts when she heard her dad.

"Come on Bud I'll give you a ride today." He said grabbing his keys.

"Thanks." Miley said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Look at all of this traffic." Robbie said.

"I'm gunna be late daddy." Miley said frowning. She couldn't afford to be late and get in more trouble.

She finally arrived at school. She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into school. The hallways were starting to clear out. The bell must have already rung she thought. She started to run to her class. She turned the corner and collided with someone.

"Watch out were your going!" Lilly yelled. She was starting to get up, she was bleeding slightly.

"I'm sorry." Miley said helping her up.

"Thanks" Lilly mumbled.

"Why are you going that way?" Miley asked forgetting she was late for class.

"I um got lost.' Lilly said quietly as she blushed.

"Oh well I'll lead the way." Miley said. She felt a bit awkward as she walked next to Lilly. Maybe they could learn to be friends?

"I have an idea." Lilly said grabbing Miley's arm before she could walk into the classroom.

"Lean on my arm and limp." Lilly said quickly. Miley hesitated at first but did as told.

Lilly slowly opened up the door. She acted like she was nervous.

"Miley, Lilly what happened?" a startled teacher asked.

"I don't know I found Miley in the hallway. She said someone attacked her." Lilly said trying to act scared.

"What happened to you?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Well I uh." Lilly mumbled.

"Well Miley is it true? Or are you faking?" the teacher asked.

"Um well…" Miley said. She was never good at lying.

" Lilly and I collided in the hallway." Miley blurted out.

"To the office both of you!" the teacher yelled.

"Way to go." Lilly said as they walked to the office.

"Sorry I'm just not a good liar." Miley said.

"Whatever." Lilly said.

"Look if we didn't lie in the first place and told the truth maybe we wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Miley said sounding annoyed.

"Maybe if you could lie we would have gotten away with it." Lilly yelled back.

But before Miley could say anything else they reached the office. She saw the principal come out. He was a short and fat man with no hair.

"I was expecting you two. Come in and have a seat." He said casually.

Miley and Lilly both took a seat in front of his desk. Miley felt nervous she had never gotten in trouble her whole life, well in school at least.

"So why don't you tell me the real story." He said. He stared at Miley and Lilly. Neither said a thing.

"Well Miss. Stewart seeing Miss. Truscott did the lying the first time why don't you tell me." He said.

"Well I was running because I was late for class and took a turn and ran into Lilly." Miley said.

"Why was Miss. Truscott going the opposite way if you're both in the same class?" he asked.

"Well I got lost seeing this is only my second day here." Lilly answered.

Miley wasn't sure if Lilly was telling the truth but decided to go along with it seeing there was no possible way to get in trouble if she was lying.

"My last question would be who came up with the idea to fake this attack?" he asked.

Miley and Lilly looked down. Miley didn't want to snitch on Lilly. She would only hate her more. But she really felt bad for Lilly. She didn't know why but she did.

"I did sir." Miley answered.

"No I did." Lilly said stepping. She gave Miley a soft smile that made Miley's stomach flip. She never saw Lilly smile before.

"Well whoever did it was wrong. An attack is a serious issue and is not something to lie about." He said. "See you already have a detention today I'm giving both of you detention until Friday. Well get back to class."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty slow. Miley was wondering how detention was going to be she never had it before. The last bell of the day rung and she made her way to room 130. She found Lilly already there sitting at a desk.

"Are we the only ones here?" Miley asked.

"Yeah we have a private detention." Lilly answered quietly.

"Ok you two I'm going to leave the room for awhile and when I come back I expect you two to be here or else." The teacher said as he walked out of the room.

"All we need to do is sit here?" Miley asked sounding relieved.

"Yeah what did you think we were going to do?" Lilly asked somewhat amused.

"Um I don't know." Miley said.

"You were scared weren't you?" Lilly ask laughing. Miley couldn't help but smile at Lilly. She looked pretty when she laughed.

Yes she Miley Stewart was Bi. She didn't tell anyone because she was afraid they would treat her differently. It wasn't too hard though seeing she never really loved anyone.

Miley and Lilly talked for the whole hour while they were in detention. It seemed that they were actually friends. They laughed and joke as if they've known each other for years.

* * *

They decided to walk home after detention. They continued talking about random things until they got to Lilly's house.

"Well this is my house." Lilly said awkwardly.

"Oh really I live right down the street." Miley said smiling.

"Really cool." Lilly said smiling back. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Miley watched Lilly walk into her house. It was amazing. She never knew Lilly was so nice, caring, smart, and funny. She actually couldn't wait until school tomorrow.

* * *

Miley woke up a little early the next mourning. She didn't feel like being late again. She took a shower and got dressed. She actually had time to eat breakfast today and walk to school. On the way to school she kept thinking about Lilly. But then a thought crept in her mind there was no way Lilly would like her like that. She seemed pretty straight. Miley kept thinking until she arrived at school.

"Miley wait up!" Oliver yelled running towards her.

"Oh I'm sorry Oliver." Miley said. She had forgotten to wait for Oliver.

"Its ok just don't let it happen again." Oliver said smiling.

He was so sweet Miley thought. They walked into theatre class and sat down. She looked around for Lilly. She was not there yet. Five minutes later Lilly, Amber, and Ashley strolled into class.

"Lilly, hey." Miley said smiling.

"Um Lilly why is that girl talking to you as if your actually friends?" Amber asked.

"I don't know ask her." Lilly mumbled hoping no one would hear her. Unfortunately both Amber and Miley did.

"Alright Milliey." Amber said.

"It's Miley." Miley said in a hurt voice. She couldn't believe the way Lilly was treating her.

"You ugly bitch if you ever talk to Lilly again there's going to be trouble." Ashley said stepping in.

Lilly looked up for a second as though she was about to say something but looked down quickly as she saw Amber give her a strange look. She had to get to the bottom of this Miley thought as Amber and Ashley sat next to Lilly.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Thanks for the reviews so far, and keep it up!

I'll try to update soon.


	3. A Secret for a Secret

Miley sat impatiently in her seat waiting for the bell to ring to end seventh period. The whole day seemed weird. Lilly wouldn't talk to her all day. Even when Miley tried to say something Lilly either walked away or asked to go the bathroom. She was really going full out to avoid her. Maybe she could get her attention during detention. Finally the bell rang and Miley practically ran to detention. She got there to find Lilly already there.

"Well you got here fast." Miley said taking a seat next to Lilly.

Lilly didn't answer and just kept staring at her desk. She looked scared and nervous. Miley didn't know what to do.

"Lilly please tell me what's wrong." Miley pleaded.

"Listen we just can't talk anymore." Lilly answered.

"Why can't we be friends?" Miley asked sounding hurt. She really enjoyed talking to Lilly and didn't want to stop being friends with her.

"If I tell you, you need to promise not to tell anyone. If you do were going to be in a lot of trouble." Lilly said quietly.

"I promise." Miley said starting to get quite nervous herself.

"If I tell you, you could die." Lilly said nervously.

"I don't care tell me." Miley said. Lilly was probably just trying to scare her.

"When I was seven my whole family besides me died in a fire." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry." Miley said quietly.

"It's ok there's nothing you could do about it." Lilly said looking down still.

"Anyways I was put into a foster home were Amber's family adopted me. They were really nice people. Amber was quite funny looking. All the kids at school made fun of her besides me. Believe it or not Amber was actually very nice. But one day she had enough." Lilly said coldly.

Miley stared down at her feet, waiting listening for Lilly to speak again. She was having a hard time going on with her story, but she didn't rush her at all. About 5 minutes later Lilly spoke again.

"Amber had finally lost it. She brought a gun to school and went after the one person that teased her everyday. Luckily she was stopped before she shot the girl. We were forced to move here, we originally lived in Maine." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't know you went through all of that." Miley said putting a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"It gets worse." Lilly said standing up.

"I don't think it could." Miley mumbled to herself.

"Before she left she got plastic surgery so she could be pretty or whatever. Ever since the gun incident she hasn't been the same." Lilly said.

"Wait didn't you move her last year?" Miley asked confused.

"I did, she moved here first and they kept me in another foster home because they didn't trust me. Finally last year they brought me here. And they said if I told anyone they would kill me. I'm a servant to them, anything they say I need to do." Lilly said sadly.

Miley sat there in shock. She couldn't believe this all happened. She could die right now. Maybe she should tell Lilly her secret.

"Now you see why we can't be friends. I really want to be your friend." Lilly said quietly.

"Listen we could always sneak around." Miley said.

"How?" Lilly asked.

"Well I think its time I tell you my secret." Miley said. Even though she didn't really know Lilly she felt as if she knew her for years.

"Ok I won't tell anyone." Lilly said.

"Well do you know Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I love her music." Lilly said smiling.

"Well I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said.

"Really?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am." Miley said. "I thought of a way for us to hang out and stuff."

"How?" Lilly asked.

"Well I could go out as Hannah and you could go out disguised as someone." Miley said trying to think of a name.

"I know Lola!" Lilly said smiling.

"Alright Lola." Miley said laughing slightly.

"I'll just make up some excuse to get out of the house. They usually don't keep track of me." Lilly said.

"Well I have a concert tonight." Miley said. "You can come if you want to."

"That'd be great!" Lilly said smiling. "I just need a disguise."

"Alright come over my house around 6, the concert is at 7:30." Miley said. She wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Lilly.

They were interrupted by the teacher coming inside the classroom.

"Alright I'll let you two out ten minutes early. See you two tomorrow." He said leaving the room.

"I'll see you tonight!" Lilly said to Miley running out of the classroom.

Miley smiled tonight was going to be great.

* * *

I'll try to update soon

Review please!


	4. The Threat

Lilly sat on her bed thinking of an excuse to get out of the house. It was a Thursday and Amber wasn't home. Maybe she could tell Dave and Cloey (A/N: No idea what Amber's parent's names are) she was going out with Miley. Wait no then Amber would ask who she was out with. Actually Amber was probably at some party getting drunk now. She probably wouldn't be home until after school tomorrow. She never did ask what she did anyways seeing the only thing she did was sit alone all day. Amber only paid attention to her at school or when they went to the mall but that was only because Amber made her carry her bags. Ok well I should get going now Lilly thought as she looked at the clock.

"Uh Cloey." Lilly said awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Cloey said not even glancing at her. She was watching some soap opera.

"Is it ok if I go to my friend's house?" Lilly asked.

"What are you talking about you don't have any friends." Cloey said. "Your pretty much useless all you do is take up space."

"Please can I go?" Lilly asked trying to block her out.

"Yeah leave I pity the friend or whatever she or he is that's having you over. Probably just feels bad." Cloey said never taking her eyes off her show.

"Love you too bye." Lilly said sarcastically walking out the door.

* * *

She made her way to Miley's house not forgetting what Cloey told her. What happens if Miley just feels bad because her life basically sucks? No wait she couldn't, Miley had told her that she was Hannah Montana. The biggest secret ever. Wait what happens if this is a joke and she's not? When Cloey sees me coming home in like 10 minutes shell never shut up. I hope Miley isn't lying. She walked up to the Stewart's door and knocked. She stood there waiting, never feeling so nervous. Finally a man about 40 with great hair answered.

"You must be Lilly come in." he said smiling. "I'm Robbie, Miley's father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stewart." Lilly said shyly. She never really met an adult who seemed so nice, well at least to her.

"This boy over here is Jackson." Robbie said pointing to a blonde haired boy on the coach.

He didn't look up or act as if Lilly had even came in the house. He was glued to his video game.

"Ah a boy and his video game." Robbie said. "Miley is upstairs getting ready she's in her closet. It's the room on the right."

"Alright thanks." Lilly said smiling as she made her way to Miley's room. She looked around and saw the closet door open. She couldn't believe what she saw. Miley's closet had to be the size of her room.

"Hey." Miley said smiling. "So you can pick out anything you want to wear, you'll need a wig too."

"Wow, nice closet." Lilly said walking around looking at all the closes, shoes, and purses.

"You can borrow anything you want." Miley said smiling." Look through these wigs then pick out something to wear. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Lilly said grinning. She watched Miley walk out of the room then looked back to the clothes. I can't believe Miley is so nice. She's really pretty too... wait what shut up Truscott. I need to focus on what to wear not about how gorgeous, smart, funny, and nice Miley is. Dam! Why'd I say that? Let me take a look at these wigs she thought trying to focus on something else.

Finally Lilly decided what to wear. She picked out a purple wig and found clothes that would actually match it. She looked in the mirror to see how she looked. She looked nothing like her but then again that was the point. She turned around to find Miley staring at her, or should she say Hannah Montana. Miley quickly looked away blushing.

"Um hey Mil…I mean Hannah Montana." Lilly said smiling. Miley looked different blonde but she could still see Miley through the wig.

"Well we should get going." Miley said looking at the clock.

"Yeah." Lilly said trying to contain her excitement. She had never been to a concert before.

They walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Lilly looked around the house examining it. It was a lot different than hers but she liked this one so much better. Her house, or should she say mansion was too big, she even got lost in it. When she moved here last year it took her an hour to find the bathroom.

"The limo's here Lola." Hannah said standing up. She began to walk out but stopped when she realized Lilly wasn't following her.

"Oh sorry not use to that name." Lilly said smiling stupidly.

"It's ok." Hannah said laughing.

* * *

They didn't talk much in the limo. It was only her, Miley, and Robbie. Jackson didn't go for some reason. She decided that he must not really be into that type of music or something. If her sister was a pop star shed go to every concert.

After about 15 minutes they arrived at the stadium where her concert would be. They pulled out up front. Hundreds of fans were there along with photographers. She wasn't even outside yet and the lights were already hurting her eyes.

"Are you ok Lilly?" Miley asked concerned. Maybe this was too much for Lilly.

"Yeah Hannah I'm fine, it's my first concert." Lilly answered slightly smiling.

"Well I'm honored." Miley said smiling.

Miley took her hand and led her out of the limo. Everyone was yelling and it was hard to hear. She felt Miley let go of her hand. She looked and saw her signing autographs for kids. She smiled at Miley. She felt someone tug on her shoulder. She turned around to see a reporter. He started to ask question really fast Lilly couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Come on Lola." Hannah said smiling at her but giving the reporter a dirty look.

They finally arrived in the dressing room. Lilly noticed Miley was still holding her hand. It seemed at that same time Miley noticed too. She blushed slightly and let go.

"Sorry about that reporter, they can be such a pain." Miley said. "Is this too much for you or…"

"No Mil…Hannah its fine." Lilly said happily. She watched Miley smile at her then turn around to do her makeup .No one really seemed to care about her as much as Miley did. It was a good feeling. Mostly everyone just pushed her aside or was scared of her because she was "friends" with Amber and Ashley.

"Hannah you're on 3 minutes." She heard a man say.

"Well looks like I better get out there." Miley said smiling.

"Aren't you nervous?" Lilly asked.

"Nah never felt better." Miley said happily.

"You're amazing." Lilly said sounding astonished.

"You're not too bad yourself." Miley said winking at her as she left the dressing room.

Was she just flirting with me? After getting over what Miley said she walked out onto the side of the stage.

"Well good luck Hannah." Lilly said grinning.

* * *

Miley smiled back at her before she went onto the stage. The concert was 2 hours long. Hannah sung all her hits including 3 encores (A/N spelling?).

"You were great!" Lilly said.

"Thanks." Miley said. She was out of breath and felt tired.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah just a bit tired." Miley said smiling slightly as she sat on the couch.

"So how are we getting back?" Lilly asked.

"Well we'll probably wait until the crowd dies down." Miley said.

"Oh but wont it be kind of obvious if you go back to your house in a limo?" Lilly asked.

"We switch halfway back into my dad's jeep. We can't take off these wigs until were in my dad's car." Miley said itching her head. "Man these things itch!"

"Bud its time to go." Robbie said.

"Come on Lola." Miley said making her way out of the dressing room.

They did exactly as Miley said. Only Lilly decided to put her regular clothes back on in the car. They offered to drive her home but incase Amber was there she didn't want her asking who drove her home. She could easily find out if she was lying in a second.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart! Bye Miley!" Lilly yelled as she made her way to her house.

"Bye Lilly." Miley said smiling. "See ya!"

* * *

Lilly walked into the house to find the lights off. She quietly made her way to her room. She turned on the lights to find someone there, it was Amber.

"Where have you been all night?" Amber asked sounding furious.

"Library." Lilly answered quickly.

"That's not what mom told me, who's this friend?" Amber asked.

"I was embarrassed about going to the library so lied." Lilly said nervously.

"You know if I wanted I could find out when the library closed. Where were you?" Amber asked raising her voice.

"Fine I was with Miley." Lilly confessed.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to hang around that hillbilly." Amber yelled stepping towards Lilly.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT." Lilly yelled. Before Lilly new it her face was beat red. Amber had punched her. Her nose was bleeding. She felt Amber punch her again but in the eye this time.

"DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN AND TELL ME WHAT NOT TO DO.DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE PATHETIC. NO ONE LIKES YOU, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE USELESS." Amber yelled.

She paused and stared at Lilly for a bit. She calmed down a bit.

"And if you're ever seen with Miley again I'll be sure shell have a… lets say accident." Amber grinning evilly.

She left Lilly lying down on the floor. There was blood everywhere. Lilly cleaned herself up and went to bed. Could this possible get worse?

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with school. I will probably only update once a week, twice at the most. Sorry!

I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh and if you couldn't tell I'm taking things slow with Miley and Lilly. They just met I can't just have you know.

Well anyways review please!


	5. The Accident

Lilly woke up the next mourning. Her head was pounding. She slowly got out of the bed. She looked at the clock it said 6:00. She had to be at school by 7:30. She looked in the mirror. Her eye was swollen along with her lip. She had a black eye and there were scratches on her arms and legs. She wasn't sure how those got there. She went into the shower letting the warm water rush over her. She got out of the shower and dried off. She put on a sweatshirt and jeans so no one could see the cuts on her. She tried her best to put cover up over her black eye. There was nothing she could do about her lip.

She slowly made her way to school. She had no idea what to tell Miley. Miley's life was in danger. She would try her best to tell her the truth. She made her way to Miley's locker. She slipped a note inside Miley's locker.

* * *

Miley made her way to her locker. She was thinking about last night with Lilly. She had a great time and hoped Lilly did to. She opened her locker and a note fell out. It was from Lilly. Miley smiled and read it. The note simply said: _Meet me by the dumpsters at the end of the day- Lilly._

I wonder what Lilly has to tell me? She went through the rest of her classes wondering what Lilly wanted to tell her. She couldn't talk to Lilly all day because Amber and Ashley were around Lilly. Maybe this would be a good time to tell Lilly how she feels? She finally decided that she loved Lilly. She hoped even if Lilly didn't feel the same way they could still be friends. She just had to tell her. Maybe that's why Lilly wants to meet after school Miley thought smiling. She made her way to the dumpsters and saw Lilly standing there.

* * *

"Hey Lilly." Miley said smiling. She looked at Lilly she seemed very nervous.

"Look Miley we can't be friends anymore I'm sorry." Lilly said and began to walk away.

"Lilly stop." Miley said grabbing Lilly's shoulder.

"There going to hurt you Miles, I can't let that happen to you." Lilly said looking serious.

But before Miley could answer they were interrupted by the voice of Amber, with Ashley following close by her side.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that loser." Amber said.

"Look just leave her alone, I told her to meet me here." Lilly yelled.

"No Lilly. I warned you once. After everything I did for you, my family did for you. Ashley hand it over." Amber said taking a gun and pointing it at Miley.

"No wait, you shouldn't do that." Lilly said stepping towards Amber.

"Why is that?" Amber asked.

"If you do you'll be sent in jail and trust me you wouldn't like jail. Bread and water everyday. Have to wear an orange uniform." Lilly said rambling on stepping closer and closer to Amber.

"Ew you right I wouldn't." Amber said.

"Let me have that gun Amber." Lilly said carefully.

"Fine her you go." Amber said starting to hand it to Lilly.

"Ok nice and…" Lilly said before the gun went off. Lilly fell to the ground.

"I didn't mean to! I don't want to go to jail!" Amber yelled running away with Ashley following her.

" LILLY!" Miley yelled running towards her.

* * *

Yeah cliffhanger sorry but I needed to stop here. The next chapter will be the last. You may or may not like the ending. But I'm not going to say anymore. Review. 


	6. Out

"Lilly!" Miley yelled. Lilly had gotten hit right in the chest. She noticed Lilly was having a very difficult time trying to breathe.

" Let me go get some help." Miley said quickly as she began to get up.

" No…Miley stop." Lilly said slowly.

" What, why I need to get you some help." Miley said tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

" Don't cry." Lilly said softly, wiping away Miley's tears.

" You…you…just can't die." Miley said softly.

" Lilly… don't leave me." Miley said letting a few more tears fall down her face.

" Miley…" Lilly said again but was cut off.

" I don't know what'd I'd do…" Miley said being cut off by Lilly putting a finger to her lips.

" Miley I love you." Lilly said softly.

" I know I love you too so that's why I need to get you some help…" Miley said clearly missing the point that Lilly was making.

Miley began to get up but was stopped by Lilly softly grabbing her arm. Lilly pulled her down slowly and stared into her eyes.

" No Miley I love you." Lilly said softly.

Lilly leaned in and gave Miley a soft sweet kiss on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds.

" Sorry." Lilly said thinking that Miley did not feel the same way back.

" No, it's fine. I liked it, well I mean I love you too." Miley said smiling. " Now let me get you some help."

" Don't." Lilly said.

" What why Lilly?" Miley said starting to feel angry.

" By the time you get help it will be too late." Lilly said never breaking eye contact with Miley.

" Lilly I can't live without you." Miley said. She felt tears fall down her face one after another.

" I'll always be with you." Lilly said. She was having a hard time talking, the pain was getting worse.

" Lilly." Was all that Miley could say.

She sat there for 5 minutes holding Lilly's hand.

" I love you Lilly." Miley said kissing Lilly one more time.

" I love you too Miley." Lilly said weakly finally closing her eyes.

Miley sat there holding Lilly in her arms for about an hour before they found her and Lilly's body.

* * *

" Bud everything will be alright." Robbie said putting his hand on her shoulder.

" I just can't believe she's gone." Miley said crying.

Amber was sent to prison serving 70 years. Amber's parents were sentenced 20 years due to the way they treated Lilly. Ashley was sentenced for 10 years.

Miley never got over Lilly. The first year was the hardest. She managed to stay happy. She swore to never love anyone else and she never did.

* * *

First of all I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update. It's just that my computer crashed two weeks ago. I was planning on updating then but couldn't. Also I've been having so much homework. I will hopefully update my other story this weekend. I will keep going with that story.

Anyways this is the way I intended this story to end. I tried to write this last chapter the best way I could. Once again I'm sorry and I hope I didn't lose any reviewers.


End file.
